1. Field of the Disclosure
At least some of the example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and/or an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A System-on-Chip (SoC) enables data transmissions between various Intellectual Property (IP) blocks using high-performance On-Chip Interconnects (OCIs). The OCIs may transmit multiple transactions between various IP blocks and/or devices, etc., for example, an arbitrary master device and a slave device. A channel formed between the master device and the slave device may be monitored by a monitoring device for the purpose of, for example, performing debugging, Quality-on-Service (QoS) control, or the tracking of occurrences of a particular event defined by a user.